The present invention relates to a calibration method for a surface texture measuring instrument, a calibration program for a surface texture measuring instrument, a recording medium storing the calibration program and a surface texture measuring instrument.
Conventionally, there has been known a surface texture measuring instrument for measuring surface texture of a workpiece such as surface roughness, waviness, contour, roundness and straightness.